Vampire Family
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Edward leaves Bella pregnant. When she is close to giving birth her, her parents, her friends are attacked and turned into vampires. Will they find their way to the Cullen's? Will the Cullen's see them again?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Edward leaves Bella pregnant. When she is close to giving birth her, her parents, her friends are attacked and turned into vampires. Will they find their way to the Cullen's? Will the Cullen's see them again?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I am pregnant not just pregnant but pregnant with a vampire's baby. I didn't know what to do. Edward was gone and so was the Cullen's. I had no help.

I searched for the Cullen's at first in rainy cities. Phoning hospital after hospital trying to find Carlisle. I then tried schools for the Hales and the Cullen's but I didn't get anywhere. I tried their email but all messages came back to me. I tried their phones and they had been disconnected. After 3 months of trying I had to give up and have some hope Alice would see this.

I told my parents and they have been there for me. So have Jessica, Angela, Ben, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Katie, Austin, Conner and Lauren. Lauren doesn't want too but is grudgingly helping.

We were having a night in at my place. All of us and my Dad Charlie, my Mum Renee and my step-father Phil. Along with Charlie's girlfriend Sue Clearwater from the reservation and her two children which I got along with very well.

I was 7 months pregnant and huge. I never went to the doctor. Afraid of what they would find out. I just tell everyone I have been. I knew my stomach was bigger than it should be. But. I was carrying a vampire baby.

Suddenly the door shatters. I turn around fast to see 4 Volturi vampires coming in. I stiffen as my friends cry out. Charlie was going for his gun.

"Kill them", one says

"RUN!" I scream knowing it was pointless

They come at us and I hear everyone screaming. I felt myself knocked into a wall. And my bones broken. Suddenly the person was off me I screamed as the person ripped the baby from me. I could still hear my parents and friends screaming. Before succumbing to the burning pain that was spreading over my body and into my heart…

* * *

 _2 days later…_

* * *

I feel like it has been an eternity. The fire in my veins gets hotter and reaches my heart. My heart speeds up and for the final time it takes its last beat. I sigh I know what I have become. Should I open my eyes?

"Can you hear me Bella?" a familiar voice says

My eyes snap open to see Victoria looking at me nervously.

"My baby?" I ask in my new voice

"Babies. They are fine", Victoria says

"You saved me?" I ask

"I had a little help but yes", Victoria says

I get up fast. I can hear my babies heartbeats somewhere. I also heard screaming.

"You saved everyone else too?" I ask

"Yes. I wanted to make an amends to you. For James. I found my true mate Riley. He is sitting with your friends. And my sister Reyna is watching your children with Kate Denali was in the area of the attack and came to help. You need to hunt Bella", Victoria says

"Not humans", I say immediately

"I know animals. I have started hunting animals too", Victoria says

"Then lets go", I say, "Sooner I hunt the sooner I see my babies", I say

Victoria smiles and we jump out the window. I was amazed at how graceful I was now. Victoria and I take off I don't know why but I trust her. We hunted and I didn't recognize where we were.

"Where are we?" I ask

"Canada", Victoria says

"How long was I out?" I ask

"2 days. Fast for a change", Victoria says

"Did you kill the Volturi who…well killed us?" I ask

"We couldn't. My mate Riley can make people leave and that is what he did. You all where too far gone to survive human. We had to burn your house to the ground", Victoria says

"Everyone thinks we are dead?" I ask

"Yes. Sorry", Victoria says as we make our way back

I sigh, "I guess this was how it was always going to end. But I hoped it wouldn't happen to my family and friends"

"We will help you get through this", Victoria says

"Thanks. Can I see my children now?" I ask

"Sure. I will make sure you won't harm them", Victoria says as we walk into the house

Victoria leads me upstairs to a room. I smell my babies scent and it doesn't bother me.

"I am fine. Their scent doesn't bother me", I say

I walk in to see my beautiful babies. Two female vampires where off to the side looking worriedly. I slow approach the crib nestled in the crib was 4 boys and 7 girls. My babies. I gently touch their check. They were perfect. A combination of Edward and I.

"Who is the first born?" I ask

"That would be him", a vampire says pointing at a boy with a 1 on it.

"Hello baby. I am your Mummy", I say picking him up

He was my baby. They were real they were here. I hadn't even thought of names yet. Now I have 9 names to come up with.

"I am Reyna by the way. Victoria is my sister", Reyna says

"I am Kate Denali. Maybe the Cullen's have mentioned me?" Kate asks

"They mentioned the Denali's. Why are you here Kate?" I ask

"On of your friends is my mate. I was just coming in to feed them", Kate says

"What do they eat?" I ask

"Blood and baby formula mixed together", Reyna says handing me a bottle

I sit down in the rocking chair and feed my babies one at a time. I loved them. I never knew I could love someone more than Edward. And it was his children. I put them back for a nap and go and look around the house. I find my friends and family screaming. Kate was by Austin's bedside. I cover my ears. I never wanted this. I hear Reyna, Victoria and a male talking about money and moving. I move towards them.

"Bella this is Riley Biers my mate", Victoria say

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for saving our lives", I say

"Bella you have powers", Riley says

"How do you know?" I ask

"That is my power", Riley says

"What is my power?" I ask

"I mental and physical shield which you should be able to extend. Mind Reader but you can turn it off. And you can copy powers. You have Kate's so I think you can add an electrical current to your shields. Your powers can merge. You can stop time around you and others. Your powerful. You also have my power reading and my ability to make people leave, Victoria's sense of getting out of a life threatening situation and Reyna's fire power", Riley say

"I never thought I would be that powerful", I say shocked

"We will see if it runs in your family. I can tell you also have self-control. Which you can pass on", Riley says

"Can I pass it on to my family now? So they don't feel the bloodlust?" I ask

"Let's try", Reyna says

"Lets go then", Victoria says

We move to the room where everyone was their screams still haven't calmed down.

"Concentrate Bella. Feel the colour or essence of the power and use it", Riley says

It took me time but then I could feel it go into Charlie. I do the same with everyone else. Before my babies start crying. I immediately in their room. They need nappy changers. I change them and feed them with the help of Reyna.

"Have you thought about what you are going to name them?" Reyna asks

"No. I have a little idea. So where are we going after everyone has turned?" I ask

"Riley and Victoria are having a house built. We should all get our own rooms. It was abandoned and they bought it. We have been working on fixing it", Reyna says

"Where is it?" I ask

"Chicago", Reyna says

We leave the babies again because Victoria was calling us telling us Charlie was waking up. I go downstairs and wait I hear his heartbeat go faster than it stops completely and Charlie takes a deep breath and jumps up into a crouch.

"Dad it is ok. It is me Bella", I say

"Bella? What happened?" Charlie asks

"Dad you are a vampire", I say gently, "The Cullen's where vampires"

Dad's eyes widen with shock.

"Let's take you to hunt Dad", I say dragging him out of the house

"I am not hunting humans", Dad says trying to stop me

"Don't worry we will hunt animals. The Cullen's did. That is why their eyes are gold. Red for human drinking vampires, bright red for newborns, gold for animal hunter vampires and black for hungry vampires", I explain

"How do I hunt?" Dad asks

"It is on instinct. Just concentrate", I say smiling

"Bella what happened to the baby?" Dad asks as we make our way back

"I had 11 babies. Do you want to see them?" I ask

"Yes please. Then can I see Sue?" Dad asks

"Sure. Come on", I say leading him up the stairs and to the nursery

Dad was smitten with his grandchildren. He told me how they looked like me when I was a baby.

"Bella I had a storage locker full of your old baby things. Some family heirlooms. Do you think we can get them?" Dad asks

We ask the others and Reyna and Victoria said they will go with us. Riley and Kate would stay here and watch everyone. We go to the storage locker that night. Some of the baby pieces where amazing. The crib I slept in. The rocking chair. Grandmother Helen's quilted baby blanket. We took all the family heirlooms and leave. We arrive back at the house to find Sue awake. She runs into Dad's arms. It turns out she had woken an hour after we had left. She had hunted. And was now trying to come to terms with herself being a vampire a creature her people hated.

Sue cooed over the babies. That made her feel better. Dad was making her feel better too. I knew they were mates. It was clear in the way they acted.

Austin and Eric where next to wake up. Nearly fighting with each other. But I put a stop to it. My shield came out naturally to separate them. Austin goes hunting with Kate and Eric went with Reyna. Leah and Seth were next to wake up. We were worried about them because they had the wolf gene in them. But they seemed ok. Seth was cool with it. Leah stayed by Tyler's side as he was changed he was her mate.

Angela and Ben wake up next once explained they go hunting with me. Angela was sadden she couldn't see her family again. But I said it would be too dangerous. Because of the vampires that attacked us in the first place.

Tyler wakes up next to Leah's relief and they go hunting with Riley. My Mum and Phil wake up next hugging me tightly. I showed each one the babies after they hunted they were smitten with them. Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Conner, Katie and Eric wake up quickly next. They hunted and everyone sat down to explain.

I tell my story of the Cullen's and what I know of the Volturi. Everyone said they didn't blame me. But I still think it was my fault.

"So do we have powers?" Eric asks

"You do. Do you all want to know?" Riley asks

Everyone nods.

"Leah and Seth you can both shape-shift something from your heritage", Riley says

"Cool. How do we do it?" Seth asks

I feel their power come into me.

"Later. Moving on Charlie you have what I can call justice. You can tell if someone is lying and make people tell the truth. You make people do things that are good. Not bad. And you're a weak mental shield", Riley says

I feel Dad's power comes into me. I can feel each power come to me.

"Renee you can keep vampires from sparkling, Phil you can change the weather, Angela you have Telekinesis, Ben you can control technology, Eric you're an information grid. Satellites and anything on computers or cameras you can see", Riley says

"Cool!" Eric says

"Katie you're an Illusionist", Riley says, "Austin you have extra strength, Conner you can connect mines, Jessica you can see bonds, create bonds and shatter bonds, Mike you can weakly use other peoples powers in your range, Tyler you can let people sleep including vampire, Sue you can let vampires and other creatures eat and make them stop all together and Lauren you can change your appearance at will"

Everyone was happy with their powers. My babies started crying and I went up to feed them. The others helped and bought them downstairs.

"So what are you going to name them?" Mum asks

"For baby number 1 Edward Jacob Anthony Swan Jr", I say smiling at the bronze haired and green eyed baby

"EJ for short then", Mike says

"Next Renesmee Carlie Jary Swan", I say

"How did you come up with that?" Angela asks

"Renesmee is a combination of Renee and Esme, Carlie is a combination of Carlisle and Charlie and Jary is a combination of Jasper and Alice who was born Mary", I say

Renesmee had bronze hair and brown eyes.

"Nessie for short then", Tyler says

"Thank you Bella", Mum says hugging me with tears that will near fall in her eyes

"Thank you Bells", Dad says hugging me

"Next is Alirose Leah Jemmalie Swan", I say

Alirose had brown hair and gold eyes.

"Alirose after Alice and Rosalie, Leah is obverse and Jemmalie is a combination of Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie", I say

"Next is Selena Angela Reyna Swan", I say

Selena had bronze hair and green eyes.

"Then Jemmett Geoffrey Benjamin Swan", I say

Jemmett had brown hair and green eyes.

"Jemmett is a combination of Jasper and Emmett, Geoffrey after my grandfather and of course Benjamin for Ben", I say

"Thank you Bella", Ben says

"Next Elizabeth Helen Jessica Swan. Elizabeth after Edward's mother, Helen after my grandmother", I say

Elizabeth had brown hair and brown eyes

"Indigo Toria Ericka Swan. Toria after Victoria, Ericka after Eric", I say

Indigo had bronze hair and gold eyes.

"Cassandra Evelynn Katie Swan", I say

Cassandra had bronze hair and green eyes.

"Masen Philip Riley Swan. After Edward's family, Phil, and Riley who saved us", I say

Masen had bronze hair and gold and green eyes.

"Next Isadora Lauren Reyna Swan", I say

Isadora had brown hair and green eyes.

"And Jazem Sethler Carward Swan", I say, "Named after Jasper, Emmett, Seth, Tyler, Carlisle and Edward"

Jazem had brown hair and gold eyes

Everyone coos over the names and my children. We were a family. That is the way we were going to stay…

* * *

 **Jasper's POV**

"Turn on the TV!" Alice screams

"Alice?" we all ask

"Turn it to the news", Alice says sobbing

Edward was looking at her in shock.

"What is going on?" Esme asks

"Bella is dead. Her friends and family all dead. They are calling it mass murder", Alice says sobbing

I hold my wife tight to me. Everyone was feeling sadness even Rosalie.

"I will revenge Bella", Edward says sobbing

"Edward…", Carlisle says

"NO. I will revenge her then I will kill myself because I can't live without her", Edward says

"You won't we just lost a sister and daughter we aren't losing a son and a brother too", Alice screams from my arms

I send calm around the room. The emotions where starting to get to me. Everyone was grieving and everyone's emotions promised revenge…


End file.
